Joseph Helms
Joseph Helms (born August 6, 1984) is an English professional wrestler. Beginning his career in 2006, Joseph is known for his work in TWOStars but has also worked short stints in PWG and CZW, and a one-off match in CHIKARA. Helms recently left TWOStars. = Early Life = Joseph Ashley Helms was born in Kings College hospital in London on August 6, 1984. Joseph originally lived with both of his parents, Jonathan and Bella Helms, up until the age of 6, when his parents broke up and divorced. Joseph and his younger brother, David, carried on to live with their mother. Joseph originally wanted to become an actor and a film director, around the time he decided he wanted to become an actor and director he and his close friends began their own Backyard wrestling federation URW. Joseph and his friends took the fed seriously, booking shows and chreographing matches. URW stopped when his friends began to go their own ways, this was when Joseph decided that he wanted to wrestle full-time. After trying out for a placement in the TWOstars training school, he was trained under the guidance of Omega. = Career = TWOstars Debut and Five-Star Solution Joseph appeared on the TWOstars set, where he was asked to do a short promo about his debut the next week on XTV 2:24, but was interrupted by Brandon Parker and The Maxx aka TWISTED. Joseph finally made his debut on August 10, 2006 against another rookie, "The Flying Dagger" Elder. After a rookie mistake, Joseph almost lost the match to Elder but managed to gain control again. Just before he can finish TWISTED interrupted the match, attacking the young superstar. Before TWISTED could hit the Twisted Impact, Flyin' Brian Flynn made the save and challenged TWISTED to a match the following week against himself and Joseph Helms. Joseph Helms and Brian Flynn managed to defeat TWISTED in a short match, as Joseph rolled The Maxx up in a sneaky pin. Five Star Solution were born. Five Star Solution made their PPV debut at Midsummer Nights Destruction in a Four-Way tag match against The Brain Busters, TWISTED and The Dark Alliance. Fice Star Solution and TWISTED ended up brawling out of the ring, where The Brain Busters picked up the victory against The Dark Alliance. On XTV 2:30, The downfall of Five Star Solution began with Brian Flynn and TWISTED noshowing. On XTV 3:32, Five Star Solution were scheduled to face The Brain Busters, butt Flynn no-showed, but quickly came from nowhere half-way in the match for Helms to make the tag. As Five Star Solution gained control and went for the pin, Flynn broke it up, which led to an argument between the two tag partners. Brian pushed Joseph into Christy, which caused the special tagteam, The Brain Busters, to attack Joseph as Brian Flynn leaves him. A match between the two tag partners is made for XTV 3:33, where Joseph Helms picked up teh win against Brian Flynn. The team officially breaks up with Brian Flynn walking away from a booing crowd. Singles Competition (2006-2007) After the demise of Five Star Solution, Joseph started to compete in the singles division with a place in the TWOstar Television Title tournament. Joseph started out unsuccessfully with losses to Elder, Jason LaRoque, Arron Winter and Christopher Eagles, eliminating him from the tournament. Joseph Helms finally won a match, but through disqualification. He is given a chance in a number one contender match for the TV title against Damon Kori at World War 2006, where Joseph was disqualified controversially by the referee for a boot in the gut, which the referee thought was a low-blow. Joseph Helms luck look begins to change at XTV 2:43, where he defeated Dangerous Dan Jackson. Flyin' Brian Flynn and Joseph Helms team up once again, forgetting their past to take on Violence Level: Omega, which ends badly for the former Tag partners, with the VL:O destroying them. As 2007 begins, Joseph Helms is finally met with a challenge in the form of the then undefeated "War Machine" Apollo Chambers. Apollo Chambers vs. Joseph Helms Joseph Helms teams up with Mike Ward to take on Apollo Chambers and Damon Kori on XTV 2:46. After a long, hard battle Joseph Helms quickly rolls Apollo up and becomes the first man to pin Apollo Chambers. The next show, XTV 2:47, Joseph is set to go one on one with Apollo Chambers. The smaller superstar wins by dodging a chair shot by Chambers manager, Bobby Banks, which caused the chair to hit Chambers, Helms hits the Five Star Suicide Splash for the win. Due to a technical error, Joseph Helms vs Bobby Banks was not aired on TV, but there were small clips of it caught on camera. Joseph lost against Banks, by Apollo interfering making Apollo vs Helms for Battle Royale 2007. Joseph and Apollo battle their longest match yet, with Apollo picking up the win. XTV 2:50, Apollo and Banks announce they are willing to let Joseph go, but Helms demands a rematch that night, Joseph Helms wins the match with the Five Star Suicide Splash. Joseph Helms and Apollo are put into a three-way with "The Phenominal" Mickhail Mills, Joseph Helms wins after Apollo hits his third finisher on Mills, Helms quickly pins Mills before Apollo can do anything, stealing the win. Helms vs Apollo is booked for Hell to Pay 2007, Joseph Helms almost loses by hitting Apollo with an amazing burst of strength with a Back to Belly suplex from the topturnbuckle. Apollo knocks the referee down with a chair before going to assault Joseph, but he is saved by Danny Dynamite, who Apollo had attacked a few weeks before. Joseph Helms hits the 3-count with the Five Star Suicide Splash, ending the feud. XTV Title Wrestlenova III - an Ultimate Xscape match is scheduled, but due to multiple no-shows, the match doesn't go underway. With the XTV Champion, Elder, no-showing four times in a row it was Darkstar's, the co-GM, decision to strip Elder of the belt and award it to someone else. The Incredible Holt, the other co-GM, interrupts, and thinks it is only fair to award the belt to the only man who showed up fro Wrestlenova... Joseph Helms. Darkstar disagree's, so they make two matches. Jason LaRoque vs Sickness and Joseph Helms vs the World Heavyweight Champion, Boyo. Jason and Sickness' match ends in a no-contest due to both men needing medical attention. Joseph Helms looks as if he is about to lose to Boyo, but Sickness comes down the ring with a chair in hand... only to assault Joseph Helms. Helms wins by DQ, being awarded the XTV title. Joseph had his first major title defense against Sickness at No Remorse 2007, with Twiggie as the special guest referee. A brawl broke out between Twig and Sickness which ended up going to the back, as Helms successfully defends his title due to a no contest. The victory makes Joseph unhappy due tot he circumstances. Twiggie carried on trying to protect Helms from critisicm, and tryign to show the world that he is worth something. Joseph Helms noticed that while under the protection of Twig, he was still being undermined subconciosuly by the Dreadheaded superstar. A match for Zero Tolerance was booked to be the biggest match for Joseph Helms as XTV champion yet. Twiggie vs. Joseph Helms vs. Sickness for the XTV title. The epic match saw Sickness stay down after ebing put through the announce table by Joseph Helms and Twiggie. All three men battled until there was nothing left, Twiggie managed to pin Sickness after hitting the Twiggaludo Frosion, Helms didn't have enough left in him to break the pin up. Twiggie won his first championship, while Helms lost his. From Underdog to Underworld After Joseph Helms' loss of the XTV title, he began to go on a losing streak, and eventually was on the verge of leaving TWOstars for good. Darkstar had managed to make him stay, but a tragic accident that night almost lost Joseph Helms his life. One his way home from XTV, he was involved in a car crash, which put him out of action for a few months, he luckily managed a speedy recovery and made a return at Genocide 2007 in a match against Chris Care, looking somewhat different. Joseph Helms won the match with assistance from a large, dark person known as "The Enforcer". Joseph Helms was drafted into the TWOstars Hardcore division during the TWOstars roster split, where his new, darker persona began to evolve slowly. He formed a small group with "The Enforcer" and Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound. Joseph faced his ex-friend, Elder on XTV 3:35, which Elder gained the victory over Joseph, kicking off teh feud between the two ex-best friends. During their match on XTV 3:36, Willard "The Immortal" interrupted the match, causing a no-contest and allowing Arron Winter to make Willard vs Joseph Helms vs Elder at World War 2007. Joseph Helms managed to pick up the wi, by pinning Willard after throwing Elder off the turnbuckle to the outside. Elder lost various times to Joseph, during a tag team match at Battle Royale 2008, Joseph Helms and his lacky, Iagan, were set to face Jason Laroque and Elder. Jason betrayed Elder, joining his old friend Iagan in Joseph Helms group. The feud between Elder and Joseph Helms was cut short due to the dismissal of Michael Elder. Joseph Helms was placed into the TV title match at No Remorse 2008 by proving himself to be a worthy challenger, Helms lost the match as Drake Rush made his surprise return to TWOStars only to pick up the victory and to become the Television Champion. Televison Champion Joseph Helms had managed to become the number one contender for Drakes title for a rematch at Hell to Pay 2008. A week before Hell to Pay 2008, Joseph Helms and his group of followers brutally assaulted Drake Rush before crucifying him in front of the live audience, Helms also announced the match between himself and Drake would be the first ever Ultimate X match in TWOstars history. Joseph Helms and Drake Rush battled violently, as Joseph Helms bloodied Drake Rush in vampiric fashion, by biting his forehead which was already injured, and biting his fingers, making Rush a bloody mess. The match ended controversially, with Drake left dazed, standing on a table as Joseph Helms took a sabu-esque triple jump to the middle of the top rope before flipping of forwards, driving Drakes head through the table with a DDT. With both men down, needing medical attention, Joseph tried to climb to his feet, but his Enforcer was there to help him up to his feet. He placed Joseph in the ring, before lifting him on his shoulders so Joseph Helms could reach the belt. After Hell To Pay, Joseph Helms not only had Drake Rush after his TV title, but also the likes of The Chav, Kyle Gilmore and Craig Van Dam. He defended the title in a five-way Ultimate X match at the biggest event of the year, Wrestlenova, where a bloodied and beaten Joseph Helms retained his title. After Wrestlenova, Joseph Helms and Craig Van Dam began to feud, Criag had failed to beat the TV Champion, Joseph Helms, in a first blood match at Redemption. The build up to Redemption was a controversial one, with Joseph Helms sending Craig Van Dam a warning message, but cutting his former friend, Danny Dynamite, with a ritual knife live on TV in a group assault. The first blood match ended with Craig Van Dam about to hit the Five-Star Frog Splash onto Joseph Helms, who was under his Barbedwire-wrapped steel chair, but with Helms managing to hit the challenger with the chair in the last few seconds, busting Craig wide open. Joseph had thought he'd seen the last fo Craig Van Dam, but the challenger wasn't going to give up. Craig was teamed with a secret partner to fight Joseph and Lucine in a mixed-gender tagteam match. The partner turned out to be Mickie James. The match was a short one, with Mickie about to finish Lucine off, Helms managed to sneak into the ring hitting Mickie James with his latest finisher move, the Psycho Driver III, a technique he learnt from Super Dragon himself. Lucine pinned Mickie after nailing her with a Tombstone Piledriver. The week Craig was in shock, but wouldn't give up, with Arron Winter even giving Joseph Helms a word of warning due to his actions in that match. The GM set a match for Zero Tolerance, with Joseph helms putting his TV title on the line against Craig Van Dam. Craig finally put an end to Joseph's reign as TV Champion. Absence from TWOStars Joseph Helms did think about eventually leaving TWOStars while he held the Television title as his interest in wrestling was declining, but was eventually talked into staying with the company. Iagan was bought back into to TWOStars, where he was teamed up with Joseph Helms as a more prominent part of The Brotherhood, this would fill the void that Joseph left while he was absent from TWOStars. Iagan and the other members of The Brotherhood would still carry on at the lead of Iagan until Joseph Helms was set to return. Joseph's absence was never explained on TV, instead he was sent to work in the indies at his own request, feeling it would help him spark his interest in wrestling again, and would help him imrpove in the ring as he felt he was somewhat lacking in skills. He began to work a couple of matches in CZW, just to try it out, and then worked in CHIKARA under a mask, as a character called EL FANTASTICO, where he would work a trio's match, teaming with two members of The Coloney, Fire Ant & Worker Ant, against The UnStable. Joseph Helms appearance in CHIKARA was ment to be kept under wraps, but his identity was revealed during the middle of the trio's, where his mask was accidently ripped off during a spot in the crowd, he proceeded with the match still under the gimmick of EL FANTASTICO wearing the ripped mask, where he would score a pin on Colin Delaney. Super Dragon, Joseph Helms newly found mentor, asked Joseph Helms to come and wrestle in Pro Wrestling Guerilla, to which Joseph Helms agreed. He had 4 well received matches before his final PWG match with Super Dragon, to which he gained a standing ovation not only from the crowds but also from wrestlers backstage. Return to TWOStars Joseph Helms finally returned to TWOStars, where he took control of The Brotherhood again. Joseph Helms found working with Iagan hard, until having a breakdown (Kayfabe) live on air. Both men felt this was a good move to have Iagan eventually get Helms to reach past his breaking point. After this, a love-hate relationship between the two began on air, with Iagan just wanting to be friends. Since then, their popularity with the viewers has been raised, both receiving mild cheers as of Battle Royal Goodbye to TWOStars Return = In Wrestling = Moveset Finishing Moves :*''Devil's Trap'' (CHIKARA Special - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXGWWIlMbpQ) :*'Nightmare on Helms Street' (Shining Yakuza) :*'Graveyard Shift' (Psycho Driver III) Signiture Moves :*'Bad Moon Rising' (OLAP - First move: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlkoQ2FUBi8) :*'Tribute to Jack' (TommyHawk) :*'Robin Special' (Second move: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlkoQ2FUBi8) :*'Shooting Star Press' :*R-15 from top rope :*Liger Kick :*Lionsault :*Tarantula Normal Moves :*Lucha Libre Armdrags :*Martial Arts kicks (RVD & Tajiri style) :*Buzzsaw Kick :*Kicks :*Forearms :*Stiff Punches :*Clotheslines :*Drop Kick :*DDT :*Running Neckbreaker :*Missle Dropkick :*R-15 :*Flying Crossbody :*Body slam :*Corkscrew Moonsault :*Hurricarana :*Dragonrana :*Spinebuster :*Death Valley Driver :*Sharpshooter (The Rock style) :*Double foot stomp :*Superkick :*Suplex :*Low Blow :*Punt to the Groin :*Bite Managers :*'Lucine Alexander' Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects :*Barbwire-wrapped steel Nicknames :*'"D.F.A"' :*'"The Suicidal, Death Defying"' :*"The Vampiric Superstar" Taunts and Mannerisms :*Stretching his arms out into a Crucifix. :*Cold stare :*Psychotic grin :*Spitting blood into an opponent's face... usually it's their own Entrance Music :*"I Get Along" - The Libertines :*"The Heretic Anthem" - Slipknot :*'"Bloodletting (The Vampire Song) - Concrete Blonde' Entrance Suddenly the arena is sent into an eerie silence as the lights change into a dark, blood red colour that light the arena dimly. Heavy smoke fills the arena as “Danse Macabre” begins to play. centerYouTube /YouTube/center The plays throughout the arena, as the crowds wait for the Vampire. He takes his time before appearing, 40 seconds to be exact – the reason being for the music to build up. Eventually Joseph Helms appears from behind the curtain in his Gothic Victorian “Jack the Ripper” style coat and his head bowed down. As he steps towards the ramp, he lifts his arms into a crucifix, as both side of the ramp suddenly catch fire, making a trail down to the ring as the crowd boo’s. He slowly walks down towards the ring, a smile on his face, as his music sends an eerie, yet somewhat beautiful, chill down the spine. Tony Chimel: And on his way to the ring, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds, from London, England... JOSEPH HEEEEELLMS! Joseph gets to the bottom of the ramp, with his stare fixated on the middle of the ring. He turns left, making his way to the steel steps. He climbs them before walking along the aprons edge, stopping in the middle. He throws his arms into a crucifix, and stares up at the ceiling, spitting out a thick red mist into the air as flame pyro's shoot up from the turnbuckles. He steps into the ring, a close up shows a small trickle of the red liquid formerly concealed within his mouth running down his chin. It looks almost like he's treated himself to a ‘meal’ before the match. Trivia Joseph Helms is currently undefeated in one of the most althletically challenging matches in wrestling history, Ultimate X. He is the youngest, and at the time lightest, person to have held the XTV championship, also being the first to hold the belt. = Personal Life = Joseph is currently in a relationship with Lucine Alexander, who is also his on-screen valet. Joseph has one brother called David, who is currently training to be a wrestler. Joseph Helms is a dedicated fan of the band The Libertines, but has said that his taste in music varies and doesn't stick to one genre. Joseph owns a 1964 Ford Mustang in silver with Blue stripes, this was the same car that was smashed and dented by Apollo Chambers, and also the same car he crashed in. Joseph once owned a pet monkey called JJ, who he had to give to someone else due to not being albe to look after him thanks to travelling with TWOStars Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:English characters Category:1984 births Category:British characters